


catch my flaming fists (of love)

by MusicTules



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst??, Chatting & Messaging, Coffee Shop, Hybrids, M/M, Multi, OT13 - Freeform, Texting, chatfic, hybrid!chan, smut??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicTules/pseuds/MusicTules
Summary: in which chwe hansol accidentally asks out Lee Chan unaware of his totally-not-boyfriend’s jealous antics. It only gets worse when said boys find themselves liking Chan too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i gotta update my works not write more bs smh but hey! another ot13 fic!!

**RADIO REBEL**

 

**jihi:** who tryna catch my flaming fists

**sockme:** literally no one 

**jihi:** nah someone trying to catch my flaming fists

**jihi:** one of y'all ate my poppytarts

**jihi:** whomst the fuck ate my poppytarts

**jungdie:** the s'mores one with the extra chocolate chip on it 

**jihi:** yes

**jungdie:** nope wasn't me

**jihi:** HDHE BITCH I KNOW IT WAS YOU 

**jungdie:** on what basis??

**jihi:** ON THE BASIS THAT YOU'RE A SNAKE

**jihi:** RUN ME MY POPTART JEONGHAN

**jihi:** RUN ME

**jungdie:** uh no 

**scoop:** it's honestly too early for this bullshit

**gyuwu:** it's three in the afternoon

**scoop:** exactly

**hansoul:** BITCH I FUCKED UP SHDHEE HEHFHD

**weirdwoo:** you fucking up is nothing new 

**hansoul:** how rood 

**hoshit:** what did you do??

**hansoul:** you know that sophomore that works at the school's coffeeshop?

**when:** the one with the phat ass??

**hansoul:** yeah him 

**kerms:** waut wait wait wait 

**kerms:** why does Jun know he has a fat ass??

**when:** I look at everyone's ass

**hoshit:** is it bigger than boo's

**when:** I dunno they'd have to like stand next to each other and I'd have to compare

**queen:** his name is chan 

**gyuwu:** why did we all know who he was based on Jun's description

**weirdwoo:** I've never met this kid??

**jungdie:** i haven't either 

**gyuwu:** you're missing out 

**scoops:** I deadass only go on the days he's working just so I can stare at his ass as he walks by

**kerms:** we have dance together and sometimes he sits in my lap and it's really nice 

**sockme:** are his cheeks soft 

**kerms:** dude it's like pillows or something

**kerms:** I thought boo's was the softest ass but Chan might have him beat 

**queen:** bruh 

**jihi:** someone please get me a poptart

**hansoul:** HSHE OH MY GOD GUYS I ASKED HIM OUT

**hansoul:** SYH WHY DO YOU GO ON RABBIT TRAILS LIKE THESE SMH 

**jihi:** wait what

**jungdie:** hansol what??

**hansoul:** I swear it was an accident

**kerms:** how do you accidentally ask someone out 

**hansoul:** okay so like we were sitting and talking and I was drinking my iced latte with whip cream like I usually do right?

**gyuwu:** you should get a mocha with the whip cream and then drizzle chocolate on it. Chan makes it the best 

**hansoul:** D U D E 

**gyuwu:** my bad 

**hansoul:** anyways so I say, “hey, there's this seafood please opening a little ways from my dorm house, do you wanna go?” And then he laughs and says, “are you asking me out, hansol” and you guys know me I'm a pretty funny guy 

**jihi:** you're not 

**hansoul:** stfu

**hansoul:** so then I say, “only if you want it to be?”

**weirdwoo:** how is that funny 

**hansoul:** it was funny in my head 

**hansoul:** anyways he like gets flustered and starts blushing and says all shy like, “you'd really go out with me?” And at this point I realize I've dug myself a hole and I'm not about to tell the kid no I don't want to go out with you in case he starts crying in the coffee shop so I say, “yes I'd love too.” So long story short we're going out tomorrow to eat some seafood

**shuaoke:** hey guys 

**shuaoke:** oh 

**scoop:** oml

**queen:** okay but you're gonna cancel right??

**shuaoke:** why would he do that??

**shuaoke:** it's not like we're dating or anything 

**shuaoke:** if Hansol wants to go out with Chan then let him 

**hansoul:** oh 

**hansoul:** okay

**hansoul:** you're not mad then

**shuaoke:** nope enjoy your date :) let us know how it goes 

  
  
  


**CHAT WITHOUT HANSOL BECAUSE HE'S A FUCKING TRAITOR**

 

**shua:** fellows I am pissed 

**soonie:** then why did you tell hansol to go on the date??

**shua:** I didn't want him to know I was mad 

**hao:** that logic is so flawed

**cheol:** hansol is gonna get with Chan and realize he's much better off with him and they're gonna get married and we're gonna always be known as the supportive best friend that could have been but never was 

**han:** bro chill

**woo:** yeah but we're dating hansol so it's like he can't go out with Chan?? We're not his boyfriends or anything

**woo:** we just fuck around and stuff 

**hui:** who was talking to you??? 

**hui:** listen I have told Hansol I love him more times than I can count 

**hui:** homeboy really fucked up if he think he can just go out with some coffee shop boy with a phat ass 

**hui:** boo got ass too 

**gyu:** that low-key sounds abusive

**hui:** oh you're right 

**hui:** strike what I just said 

**hui:** hansol can date whoever he wants 

**hui:** hansol is gonna get together with Chan and realize he's much better off with him and they're gonna get married and we're gonna always be known as the supportive best friend that could have been but never was 

**han:** oh my god 

**min:** guys I have the perfect solution

**kwan:** we tell him how we feel??

**min:** what?

**min:** no don't be stupid

**min:** we go on the date with Hansol you know just to keep an eye on things 

**hao:** I can list twenty different things that'll go wrong from that

**shua:** who asked you??

**hoon:** someone please feed me 

**shua:** yeah I got you bby 

**hoon:** thank you

**min:** alright fellas rendezvous an hour before hansol leaves for his date 

**hui:** aye sir

**gyu:** wait wait are all of us going???

**min:** fuck yeah

**hao:** oh jeez

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi :')   
> for the lovely commenter who asked for usernames (and anyone else who needs em)  
> jihi/hoon: jihoon  
> sockme/min: seokmin  
> jungdie/han: jeonghan  
> scoop/cheol: seungcheol  
> hansoul: hansol  
> weirdwoo/woo: wonwoo  
> hoshit/soonie: soonyoung  
> when/hui: jun  
> kerms/hao: minghao  
> queen/kwan: seungkwan  
> gyuwu/gyu: mingyu  
> shuaoke/shua: jisoo  
> chanosaur: chan/tba

**CHAT WITHOUT HANSOL BECAUSE HE'S A FUCKING TRAITOR**

 

**cheol:** this is actually the dumbest fucking idea we've ever had and we come up with a lot of pretty dumb fucking ideas

**hoon:** that's what my parents said when they conceived me

**han:** jfc jihoon what have we talked about 

**hoon:** how the fuck am i supposed to know?

**hoon** : you always try and have deep talk time when your giving me head or when i’m giving you head

**hoon** : what kind of sense does that make 

**hao:** cheol, why didn't you tell us this thirty minutes ago??

**cheol:** I thought y'all's common sense would kick in 

**cheol:** but as usual

**cheol** : you fuckers let me down

**kwan:** when have we let you down tho

**kwan:** nvm don’t answer that

**shua:** okay but what the hell does Seokmin have on

**min:** gotta stay incognito you dig 

**gyu:** you look like the Korean version of Abraham Lincoln

**gyu:** where did you even get that top hat from 

**min:** the same place I get all your presents from

**min:** the good ole thrift shop 

**hui:** you broke ass bum 

**min:** don't stop you from sucking this dick tho

**hao:** you people astound me

**hao:** like seriously I am astounded

**han:** sweetie, don't use big words you can't pronounce

**hao:** how rude 

**hoon:** I don't like this Chan person 

**woo:** why

**hoon:** he's gonna take hansol from us 

**hui:** we should kill him 

**hao:** we are not killing anyone smh

**woo:** he's cute tho I see why hansol would be interested

**woo:** i dig the pierced ears 

**hao:** I have pierced ears too do you dig me

**shua:** yeah same here 

**woo:** nah y'all lame 

**hui:** we're cute too so why did hansol choose this rat 

**cheol:** oh I don't know maybe because Josh went and told Sol that he could go on this date and, I quote, “it's not like we're dating or anything if Hansol wants to go out with Chan then let him.” And then when hansol asked if we were mad homeboy said, “nope we're not mad :) enjoy your date.”

**cheol:** but hey that's just a thought 

**shua:** keep your thoughts to yourself we don't want them 

**min:** so what you're saying is that this is soo’s fault

**cheol:** basically

**shua:** uhhh no because when hansol was getting ready this morning and asked if we were really okay with it y'all said yes sooooo stfu 

**shua:** we in this boat together

**hui:** oh my god what if Hansol has sex with Chan 

**hui:** what if he likes having sex with Chan 

**hoon:** it's their first date 

**hoon:** hansol wouldn't fuck him on their first date 

**han:** hansol and I had sex the first day he was here 

**cheol:** what the fuck 

**cheo** l: it took me two months to get him to even kiss me

**cheol** : how did you bed him a day

**han:** I'm just that charming 

**hui:** WHAT IF HE MOVES IN WITH CHAN

**woo:** Jun please calm down

**woo:** you're shaking the table 

**hao:** guys we could just tell hansol how we feel and avoid all this extra be

**cheol:** wow is that common sense I hear?? From minghao?? Of all people??

**hao:** why am I getting attacked today

**kwan:** nah it's okay

**kwan:** let's go with this and see where it takes us 

**soon:** this food is really good like holy fuck 

**soon:** It's also really cheap too 

**soon:** they sell margaritas!! I've never had a margarita before uwu

**shua:** it's sour 

**soon:** you're sour

**shua:** ??? 

**shua:** Soonyoung you're not gonna like the drink

**soon:** I'm not gonna like you <.<

**soon:** oh no wait that doesn't make sense 

**soon:** I already like you 

**gyu:** can I have some shrimp

**soon:** of course!

**han:** hey why does it look like Hansol's coming towards us

**kwan:** that's because he is!!

**hui:** ABORT ABORT 

**kwan:** nope nvm he went back to his seat

**hoon:** oh my god he looks so good in those jeans

**hoon:** i wanna bend him over one of the tables ghiiwie

**soonie:** you’re a bottom

**hoon:** what’s your point

**cheol:** all of you are seriously on some grade A bullshit

  
  
  
  


**RADIO REBEL**

 

**hansoul:** lmao did you guys follow me on my date

**shuaoke:** why would we do that

**queen:** yeah we just happened to have wanted seafood 

**queen:** and this is the closest place

**hansoul:** hmm that sounds

**hansoul** : fishy

**jungdie:** that joke could not have been more worse 

**scoop:** hansol is it true Jeonghan fucked you the first day you were here

**hansoul:** ayup

**scoop:** what the fuck 

**scoops:** how 

**hansoul:** we were talking and shit and like I said he was cute and then like he kissed me and next think I know 

**hansoul:** he was fucking me 

**hansoul:** Jeonghan got mad game 

**scoops:** I am perplexed

**scoops:** what if homeboy had an std

**hansoul:** wouldn't y'all have had it too then 

**scoops:** yeah u right 

**jungdie:** why I gotta have an std tho 

**jihi:** you look really good in your jeans Sol

**jihi:** why don't you come over here and do a little spin for daddy 

**hansoul:** Mingyu didn't ask me too tho 

**shuaoke:** LMFAOOO

**hoshit:** yikes 

**jihi:** how rude 

**sockme:** wait,,

**sockme:** gyu has a daddy kink 

**gyuwu:** did you not know 

**sockme:** nope 

**sockme:** can't wait to try it out ;)

**gyuwu:** ew 

**sockme:** HSE WHAT

**when:** where's your boyfriend Sol 

**hansoul:** he's not my boyfriend lmao 

**hansoul:** and he went to the bathroom 

**weirdwoo:** he's cute 

**weirdwoo:** I like the piercings on his ears 

**weirdwoo:** i thot hybrid ears were like mad sensitive tho

**hansoul:** yeah Chan said when he got them done he was really uncomfortable but like they stopped bothering him after a while

**hansoul:** they only bother him when you like touch or tug them

**kerms:** so like 

**kerms:** do you want to date him or something

**hansoul:** i dunno 

**hansoul:** he's really nice and laughs at my jokes but I feel like I bore him 

**hansoul:** he'll probably stop talking to me after this 

**shuaoke:** I'm really sorry Sol :(

  
  
  
  


**CHAT WITHOUT HANSOL BECAUSE HE'S A FUCKING TRAITOR**

 

**cheol:** no you're not 

**shua:** shut the fuck up

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**RADIO REBEL**

 

**hansoul:** lmao yeah 

**hansoul:** it is what it is 

**hansoul:** I'm probs gonna take him home when he gets back

**hansoul:** don't stay out too late okay?

**gyuwu:** we promise 

**hansoul:** bye love you guys 

**when:** love you too ❤️❤️

**hoshit:** fellas I really don't like margaritas

**shuaoke:** I told YOUUUUUU

**shuaoke:** I fucking told youuuu


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE DISCLAIMER: i have never played d&d mainly because my siblings fucking suck and mainly because i don't own the game
> 
> alsooooo i wrote up like eight chapters during school so uhhh?? there might be frequent updates?? don't quote me on that tho. if you'd like me to keep up the usernames each chapter just let me know and i'll gladly do so 
> 
> sorry if this feels rushed :")

**RADIO REBEL**

 

 

**jihi:** y'all seen hansol

**jihi:** I want him to suck my dick 

**hansoul:** isn't it too early for sucking dick

**jihi:** it's never too early for dick sucking

**scoop:** jihoon I like actually want to bust your ass 

**jihi:** (･ัω･ั)

**sockme:** is sollie even home

**hansoul** : nah 

**hansoul:** I left early to walk Chan to class

**when:** why 

**hansoul:** why not

**hansoul:** oh!

**hansoul:** we have another date today so I won't come home till late??

**hansoul:** unless you guys wanna come too 

**hansoul:** we're going to a house party 

**jungdie:** who has a damn date at a house party

**when:** i thot you said homeboy wanted nothing to do with you

**hansoul:** I thot so too but ig I was wrong ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**hansoul:** he said he enjoys my company

**hansoul:** and I kind of enjoy his

  
  
  


 

**CHAT WITHOUT HANSOL BECAUSE HE'S A FUCKING SNAKE**

**shua** : fellas this is it 

**shua** : this is how I die 

**hoon:** can you come back in spirit form and fuck me

**shua:** why the honest fuck would I do that 

**hoon:** because I want to have wicked supernatural sex 

**cheol:** young man whAt is your problem 

**woo:** we should be happy sollie found a boy to like 

**kwan:** so you're okay with him leaving us for Chan and probably moving in with him 

**woo:** okay so first of all

**woo:** hansol was never with us to begin with 

**woo:** and second of all

**woo:** no I am not okay with that 

  
  
  
  


**RADIO REBEL**

 

**hansoul:** ???

**hansoul:** where did you guys go

**jiji:** wym we never left 

**hansoul:** you left me on read 

**jiji:** no we didn't

**hansoul:** yes you did 

**jiji:** no we didn't 

**hansoul:** yes you did 

**gyuwu:** I for one would love to go partying

**gyuwu:** I wanna get wasted lmao 

**hoshit:** same 

**hansoul:** kk so I'll let Chan know y'all coming with 

**hansoul:** we can probs meet him there 

  
  
  
  
  
  


( 10:00 pm )

chanosaur ( 2 )

  
  


**chanosaur:** hey hey!

**chanosaur:** you here yet?

**hansoul:** lmao yeah 

**hansoul:** sorry Jun takes long to get ready 

**chanosaur:** that's okay haha 

**chanosaur:** I'm in the kitchen so just swing by

**hansoul:** will do

  
  
  
  
  
  


The first and only party Minghao went to was some dance thing Soonyoung was hosting. It wasn’t even really party because the idiot picked a day prior to when most kids on the dance team had exams. The party was mainly Jun and Soonyoung making out and Minghao texting Jeonghan to come pick him up. Funny considering Soonyoung hosted his party at their dorm house.

The first thing Minghao notices is the kid throwing up in a potted plant. Other kids are gathered around taking videos and laughing. He almost feels bad for the poor sucker.

Seokmin throws a hand over Minghao’s shoulder, tugging the younger into his side, and smirking. “Wanna have a quickie in the bathroom?”

Minghao rolls his eyes, elbowing Seokmin in his stomach. “That just sounds unsanitary.”

Hansol snorts, leading the boys to where he guesses the kitchen is. The kitchen is crowded. People are gathered outside, laughing and drinking.

“Let me go get him. You guys can like hang around or something.” Hansol says, shoving his way through the crowd.

Hansol does find Chan eventually. The hybrid is the reason there’s such a big crowd in the first place. He was mixing up an assortment of drinks like the kitchen was a bar and house party was a nightclub.

Hansol watches Chan with a raised eyebrow. The younger meets his gaze, grinning.

“One long island tea for the pretty boy.” Chan winks, handing Hansol a drink.

Hansol laughs, ignoring the flush of his cheeks and takes the drink. “Are you gonna be in here all night?”

“I was gonna leave once you got here, but you were taking so long,” Chan says in a teasing tone. “So my friend and I started fucking around with some drinks and before I knew it this crowd formed.”

“Well, I’m here now.”

Chan grins. “You are.” He turns to his friend. “You good by yourself, Hyunwoo?”

“Chan,” Hyunwoo sends him a pleading look, “Please don’t leave me with these vultures.”

Chan laughs, taking Hansol’s hand and walking out of the kitchen. They’ve held hands before even on their first date when Hansol was walking him home. Each time, Hansol can’t help but get flustered.  Hansol stares at their intertwined fingers, a small smile on his face.

“You wanna meet my friends?” Hansol asks

Chan shrugs. “Why not?”

The other boys are settled in the living room, busying themselves in a game of Dungeons and Dragons. They’ve formed a little crowd of drunken onlookers, each throwing a comment here and there.

Chan’s eyes light up. “Yo, who brought D&D?”

Wonwoo raises his hand and Hansol isn’t really surprised.

“Where did Seok and Hao go?”

Jeonghan snorts. “Hao gave in.”

They’re fifteen minutes in the board game and Hansol has come to the conclusion that Jun fucking sucks at Dungeons and Dragons. He’s died too many times to count and is only alive currently because Jeonghan casted a healing spell. A spell he’s currently running out of.

Chan’s not stupid. He can practically smell the dislike and jealousy radiating from Hansol’s friends. He spares Hansol glance. He seemed blissfully unaware of their feelings. Whatever kind of feelings they were.

“Sol,” Chan nibbles his lips “Can I try something?”

Hansol nods, confusion on his face.

Chan leans forward and presses their lips together. Hansol’s shock lasts only a second before he’s tugging Chan closer and deepening their kiss. The two forget about the crowd, lost in their little world.

Jisoo drops his cup, the contents spilling over the carpet watching the two boys with wide eyes.

Jeonghan lets out a sigh, running a hand through his hair. “Oh, brother.”

Soonyoung clicks his tongue, staring at the dropped cup. “What a waste of alcohol.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's another chapter! a bit short but here nonetheless

 

**CHAT WITHOUT HANSOL BECAUSE HE'S A FUCKING SNAKE**

**hui:** wellp 

**hui:** death is no longer an option 

**hui:** but a necessity

**kwan:** along with murder

**gyu:** :”(

**hoon:** enough of this !!

**hoon:** we need a plan to secure hansol in those gay Utopia!

**cheol:** I'm bi

**hoon:** okay but I said gay 

**min:** man I really hope Sol doesn't leave 

**min:** he gives some bomb head 

**soonie:** actual factuals

**soonie:** plus he's like our baby

**soonie:** Chan can't take our baby 

**won:** Chan's really cute 

**han:** Wonwoo we're supposed to hate him 

**won:** oh 

**won:** yeah he's still cute tho 

**hao:** is shua okay? He hasn't left his room yet

**cheol:** lmao he's just being dramatic 

**shua:** fUcK yOu

**cheol:** k

**han:** this is his fault 

**hoon:** hey no blames!! A house divided against itself will not stand!

**cheol:** Jihoon come here 

**hoon:** why 

**cheol:** I want to hit you 

**hoon:** no thank you 

**shua:** this isn't fair 

**kwan:** maybe we should just tell sollie how we feel

**gyu:** isn't that weird

**gyu:** all eleven of us liking him 

**hui:** gyu?

**gyu:** maybe we should just let him have this shot at a regular relationship?

**hui:** gyu??

**gyu:** like I mean he's a sweet kid and he deserves it

**han:** there's nothing wrong with liking more than one person 

**gyu:** I just 

**gyu:** nah nvm

**min:** come here we can cuddle

**gyu:** okay 

**shua:** fellaS I Am not okay witH this

**cheol:** what you crying or something lmao

**shua:** yeah :(

**cheol:** oh 

**cheol:** oh holy shit 

**cheol:** come here 

**shua:** now is not the time for you questionable ass kinks

**cheol:** yeah that's fair

**shua:** we need a plan to keep hansol

**hoon:** I said that and y'all ignored me 

**shua:** Jihoon please 

**shua:** the adults are talking

**hoon:** w o w 

**kwan:** so then what's the plan 

**shua:** truthfully I don't know

  
  
  


**RADIO REBEL**

 

**hansoul:** this chat is usually more active

**hansoul:** did y'all die 

**hansoul:** also is shua crying 

**scoops:** yeah I'm bout to fuck him stupid

**shuaoke:** little boy 

**scoops:** you know damn well there's nothing little bout me 

**kerms:** I'm fucked up

**kerms:** isn't cheol a bottom 

**scoops:** I'm a switch but go off I guess 

**hansoul:** so you'll let me fuck you 

**scoops:** no

**hansoul:** why not 

**scoops:** because you're actually a bottom

**hansoul:** bet

**hoshit:** aren't you dating Chan or something? Should you be talking bout fucking cheol

**hansoul:** Chan and I aren't dating tho?

**sockme:** but you kissed?

**hansoul:** but I kiss y'all and we're not dating?

**sockme:** oh word?

**hansoul:** yeah word?

  
  
  


 

**CHAT WITHOUT HANSOL BECAUSE HE'S A FUCKING SNAKE**

**hui:** I have become like death 

**cheol:** shut the fuck up

  
  
  
  
**RADIO REBEL**   
  


**jiji:** are you free today Sol

**hansoul:** yeah

**hansoul:** why 

**jiji:** you wanna hang out today 

**hansoul:** like a date?

**jiji:** uhhhh

**hansoul:** lmaoo jk

**hansoul:** yeah I'm down 

  
  
  


**CHAT WITHOUT HANSOL BECAUSE HE'S A FUCKING SNAKE**

**hoon:** watch and learn fellas

**hoon:** this is how you win the game 

**gyu:** bet he fucks up

**han:** it's Jihoon lmao

**han:** when does he never fuck up 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there seems to be alot of jihoon. his username was the only one i could really remember when i typed this up during class alsoooo sorryif his name changes from hoonie to hoon. i'll make sure to fix that when i get the chance

 

**CHAT WITHOUT HANSOL BECAUSE HE'S A FUCKING SNAKE**

**hoon:** I HAVE NEVER BEEN MORE PISSED IN MY LIFE

**gyu:** told y'all he'd fuck up

**hoon:** you're the fuck up

**hoon:** not really tho lmao 

**hoon:** I'm gonna give you a whole whopping dick kiss when I get back 

**gyu:** o h

**han:** d i c k k i s s 

**hoon:** so hansol and I go to an amusement park and shit and we're like sipping juice, eating cotton candy and guEESs wHo sHowEd UP

**hoon:** c h a n

**woo:** lmFAOOOOO

**woo:** damn destiny really wants those two together

**shua:** if that was a joke it was poorly executed and it wasn't even funny 

**woo:** then why did I laugh

**shua:** because your humor is shit

**woo:** nope that ain't it is 

**cheol:** did hansol bail on you for Chan 

**hoon:** damn I wish 

**hoon:** I've been watching these two flirt for like twenty minutes

**hoon:** it's fucking gross

**kwan:** oop!

**kwan:** Jihoon flirt with sollie!!

**hoon:** aw naw fam ion cut out for this flirting shit 

**kwan:** sis you better get cut with it real quick 

**hoon:** whet

**hoon:** oop wait!

**hoon:** I'll just give him a hand job!

**cheol:** right now?

**hoon:** right now 

**hui:** oh my god 

**shua:** do not 

**hoon:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**shua:** JIHOON DO NOT

  
  
  
  


**CHANOSAUR**

 

 

 

**sollie:** HHHHH JIHOON STOP DUDHDV DUDE

**chanosaur:** wow you and Jihoon are really bold

**sollie:** !!

**sollie:** I'm sorry he's not HHSSB

**chanosaur:** hmmm that's fine 

**sollie:** ah Fu CK I think I'm gonna fush

**chanosaur:** go ahead baby 

**chanosaur:** no one's stopping you

**sollie:** nobno that's embarrassing I don't want to

**sollie:** dhshsb Chan stop don't dhdhd don't touch me too 

**sollie:** fuck j can't dhdh please o djd

  
  


 

 

**CHAT WITHOUT HANSOL BECAUSE HE'S A FUCKING SNAKE**

 

**hoon:** god is dead 

**shua:** shut the fuck up 

**hoon:** Chan and I both gave Hansol a hand job under a picnic table 

**cheol:** de hell

**hui:** Jihoon what the fuck

**hui:** you had one job and you royally fucked it up 

**hoon:** how was I supposed to know that homeboy would touch his dick too

**hoon:** I thot they weren't dating 

**hoon:** bitch is bold ion even gonna lie 

**kwan:** fellas it's time to call out the big guns

**kwan:** Seungcheol I have panties for you 

**cheol:** fuck you 

**kwan:** yeah that's fair 

**kwan:** but come on! Take one for the team

**cheol:** you take one for the team

**kwan:** no yoU

**cheol:** no no yOu

**han:** I'll do it 

**hoon:** !

**min:** !!

**won:** !!!

**kwan:** nah it would be more enticing if cheol did 

**han:** bitch what 

**shua:** tbh tho 

**shua:** cheol put on the damn panties

**cheol:** what part of no are you not understanding

**gyu:** fellas 

**gyu:** get him 

  
  
  
  
  
**RADIO REBEL**

**hansoul:** jihOoon show thyself!

**jiji:** me: is shown

**hansoul** : you're such a pervert 

**jiji:** would you believe me if I said it wasn't me

**hansoul:** no

**jiji:** waIt how am I the pervErt?

**jiji:** your Little boYfrienD gave you a hand job too

**hansoul:** but he's not my boyfriend

**jiji:** y'all only known each other for a week!

**hansoul:** we've been friends for like months but go off I guess

**hoshit:** I love you 

**hansoul:** love you too hyung 

**hansoul:** but please exscuse me while I yell at Jihoon 

**hansoul:** also why is cheol screaming

**gyuwu:** come find out 

**hansoul:** mmmmmmno

**hansoul:** I really don't trust that at all

**gyuwu:** [image!]

**hansoul:** oh holy shit 

**hansoul:** h o l y

**hansoul:** w o w

**scoops:** I hate everyone and everything

  
  



End file.
